


My Love is a Gilded Cage

by KitsuneGirl911



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I was channeling my teen self's goth poetry phase, It's either Poor Will or Super-Duper Safe Will, Kinda Purple Prose, M/M, Oneshot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, take it whichever way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal waxes poetic about his darling Will. In his typical dark and cute fashion. (ONESHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is a Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> I wrote this forever ago as a part of the fic that became 'A Saccharine Beast's Blood Runs Sweet' (which indeed was supposed to continue with the dark fluff in at least a chapter two, but I couldn't figure out where to go with it -_- Would you guys be interested in me posting what I've got of that crashed-and-burned chapter two? It just kinda ends in the middle of nowhere but we could make a game of it: what happens to our Murder Husbands next?).   
> This is dedicated to my new beta, Victorine; thank you so much for your help I'm glad you like that I send notes first, and you don't think my note style is weird lol. It seriously is, it sounds like I wrote it drunk half the time- despite that I have not and will never drink. I'm crazy enough on my own. ;)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope the title isn't lame or anything, I was waiting to post until I came up with a title but it'd been months so... ugh.

Will was a succulent morsel of pale, sweet flesh and bone, housing within his elegantly filigreed depths a pitch-voiced dove. Hannibal wanted to devour Will Graham body and soul, keep that stunning mind in a gilded cage of bladelike antlers so no one else could ever have him. Will was _his_. His ray of silver light, neither pure white as Alana’s nor the sheer insatiable pitch as Hannibal’s; Will Graham was something else. Something greater. Hannibal wanted to rend Will’s flesh, pry apart his ribcage to sink into the man’s precious core, and glut himself on ambrosial blood and offal until there was nothing between them, Will tucked away safe and secure inside Hannibal's black wendigo heart- but he could not. He must not. The pleasure would be fleeting, the golden goose denied a permanent spot by his side, enriching _only_ _Hannibal's_ life… And Hannibal wanted to return the favor tenfold. He'd give Will everything he felt for his fascinating profiler, all the art and comfort and splendor Will would never, never ask for, but so desperately needed.

He was such a skinny little thing. Will needed Hannibal to hunt for him, to provide much required sustenance and prove his worth as a suitable mate. That thought in mind, Hannibal Lecter set in motion the first phase of his courting of his Sweet William.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas or questions or anything on my tumblr, kitsunegirl911.tumblr.com because I love interacting with people in the fandom omg I love all you guys.  
> I'm working on a second chapter/indefinite continuation of my 'Non-AU Omegaverse' fic, btw, thanks to some help from Victorine (sankyuu~!) so yeah! And I'm finishing up my feral!Hannibal fic that I plan to complete before I post it. I feel bad about accidently taunting you with chapters so spread out, and I didn't want to add to it, so it'll be posted after it's done and edited.  
> So, I'm sure everyone's waiting on Melianthus, but I can't get in touch with my co-writer/beta! So it seems to be on hiatus for now, I'm so sorry. I do want to continue it, but RainyRay is MIA. D:  
> If you guys have any suggestions for events to happen in my current stories, send 'em to my tumblr up there ^, or here, whatevs. I'd love to try and add your ideas too, and it'll spark more of mine. :D  
> Ta~!


End file.
